


White Lightning

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Riding, Teasing, yoga instructor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Straighten your hips a little bit?” Ian’s mumbling voice came from behind Mickey as his grip tightened a little bit further, pulling his lower body upwards, making his hips indeed a little bit straighter as he corrected his position. After Mickey had obeyed to that, though, Ian didn’t let go. Instead his fingertips dug a little bit into the older man’s body, tugging him upwards even more - and every so slightly backwards, unless Mickey was mistaken.</p>
<p>Mickey had no control over the way that his eyes slipped closed as he leaned into the touch - leaned into Ian - currently not giving a single fuck that the entire room was filled with other people. He pressed backwards a little bit, arching his back lightly. The large hands on his body tugged at him a little bit more, and it didn’t take many seconds at all before Mickey could feel something swelling against his ass. He rolled his hips a little bit - a tiny bit, in fact. So little that it wouldn’t be visibly noticeable, but that didn’t mean that the two men didn’t feel it.</p>
<p>“Just like that. You’re doing great”</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lightning

Mickey sat on his mat, arms and legs crossed as he watched his sister do some complicated stretches. Since she had begun yoga all of a couple of months back, apparently now she was some kind of expert - in her words, at least. Mickey had never really understood the whole thing. It just seemed kind of fucking lame. Yet, for some fucking reason, today he had given in to her begging - or threatening, but it was the same thing in between the two siblings - and he had come with her, if only to shut her the fuck up.

 

Mickey felt oddly out of place in the large room. He was dressed in an old pair of basketball shorts along with one of of his black t shirts that he had since long teared the sleeves off of, the piece exposing his muscles quite nicely. Although, what did that really matter? From what he could see there were only women, what looked like stay at home moms and bored housewives, blending with other girls Mandy’s age. Not a single dude, fuck. Then again, maybe it was for the best. At least Mickey wouldn’t have to worry about impressing anybody or some shit, because he didn’t care about women or girls anyway.

 

Since Mickey and Mandy had moved to New York a little over a year ago, Mickey had become way more open with his sexuality than he had had the chance or the courage to really be in the past, and the truth was that he had never felt more happy or more free in his entire life.

 

Mickey’s eyes traveled around the room for a second before he finally settled his gaze back onto his sister. She had stopped stretching by now, and she was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her, just like him.

 

“Tell me why the fuck I’m here again?” Mickey asked, his dark eyebrows perfectly raised onto his forehead as Mandy quite obviously fought the urge to roll her eyes. Mickey couldn’t help the question, though. He was feeling more and more uncomfortable in this class with every second that ticked by. He was even starting to toy with the idea of just heading out and grabbing a beer instead, even if he would have to deal with his sister’s complaining for the next week.

 

“Fuck, alright. There’s someone I want you to meet” Mandy spoke, her gaze stuck to something behind her brother. Mickey didn’t get the chance to ask what the fuck she meant by that before a large smile was wiped onto her face, and she stood up. Her brother rolled his eyes as he did the same thing, turning around to face whoever she was greeting.

 

As soon as he laid eyes on the man, Mickey thought that he might as well just have died and gone to heaven. It was a guy around his own age - possibly two or three years younger. He was a fuck of a lot taller than both of the siblings, his pale and freckly skin stretched across his body, dipping in all the right areas, hugging his muscles. He was dressed quite alike Mickey; although the shirt wasn’t black and boxy like his. Instead it looked to be made up out of some thin kind of fabric, the neckline a little bit deeper than what Mickey usually saw on guys. The thin material made the clothing cling to the man’s body, and he thought that maybe he could even see his abs from where he was standing.

 

A smile was placed onto the man’s lips as he continued talking to Mandy; his jawline was almost completely square, a light brush of stubble on his face. The red hair was quite long, but brushed backwards with a strand or two falling in front of his face. His eyes were lit somehow; happiness doing it, or maybe it was just life-joy. He looked… hot, sure. But he also looked kinder than anybody that Mickey had ever laid eyes on in the past.

 

“Oh, this is the brother I told you about” Mandy was saying when Mickey’s soul finally slipped back down from the clouds and into the room. She backed up a little bit again, standing half a step behind Mickey as she gestured in between the two men. “Mickey, this is Ian Gallagher. The instructor”

 

‘Should have fucking known’ Mickey almost wanted to mutter. Since they had moved here, his sister had constantly been chasing guys for him, introducing him to douchebag after douchebag. Once or twice he had actually agreed to go out with them, but both times the date had been a complete disaster, and the guys hadn't even been all that hot. What was stopping Mickey from lashing out at Mandy right now, though, was the way that Ian was looking at him. The man towered over him just a little bit as he took a step forwards, reaching a hand out s a greeting. A lot of the time whenever Mickey was offered a hand to shake, he would just wave it away, but now it was as if he was completely entranced, so he took it, somehow reveling in the firm grip.

 

Blue eyes fell onto green, and Mickey thought that maybe it was possible to get lost in the complete jungle contained in Ian’s. This so wasn’t like Mickey at all, but this time he believed that Mandy might have actually found a good one - or at least somebody that he was really fucking attracted to. The past men she had set him up with had been sixes - sevens at most. Hot, sure. But normal. Boring. So far Ian seemed to be anything but.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mickey” Ian said, his voice course yet somehow musical. Mickey swallowed, unable to do anything but nod back, still feeling a little bit out of it.

 

“Yeah, I… You too” Ian swallowed, both pairs of lips a little bit parted, deep and struggled breaths escaping as the men took each other in, eyes still deep into each other’s when their hands finally slipped apart, the obvious sparks still coursing throughout their veins.

 

“Hello? Love birds?” Mandy called them both down to earth, alerting Ian to the fact that he should have started the class almost five whole minutes ago. Green eyes stayed on blue for another second or two before they tore themselves away from each other, the taller man turning towards Mandy.

 

“Sorry” He spoke. “I hope you’ll both enjoy the class” Ian said politely, and then he walked off, towards the front of the room and turning his back towards the wall mirror so that he was facing the entire class. Once he was far enough away, Mickey turned towards his sister, delivering a tough punch to her upper arm.

 

“Ow! Mickey, what the fuck?” She cursed, almost losing her balance as she had just started stretching and was standing on one leg.

 

“This why you wanted me to come with you? The fuck, Mandy? I can get my own fucking date, I don’t need my little sister’s help” Mickey cursed, once again toying with the idea of just walking straight out of this place.

 

Of course Ian was attractive - and there seemed to have been some kind of immediate connection in between the two of them. But that didn't mean that Mandy’s constant obsession with finding Mickey a boyfriend didn’t still bother him - in fact, it drove him completely crazy. For one, it was embarrassing that she was even thinking this way at all, and the second reason was that she was probably telling these guys a bunch of shit about him before he even met them himself. Who the fuck knows how much Ian knew about ‘Mandy’s gay brother’. When it came to guys, Mickey would so much rather just be left the fuck alone.

 

“Fucking cheer up, Mick. I was doing you a favor” Mandy paused for a beat before she nodded towards the front of the room, causing Mickey to turn that way as well to see what she was getting at. “See?” Ian’s eyes were on Mickey, a small smile painting his lips, almost as if he was amazed at him and completely unable to stop looking. “Now stop barking at me and thank me instead. Or, you know make me your best-man at the wedding, either is fine” She added then, the last part quite obviously spoke for no other reason other than to bother the hell out of her brother even a little bit more.

 

“Fuck you” Mickey settled on, not quite having the energy to bite back with a full insult because his eyes were still on Ian as the taller man broke their eye contact and started talking, leading all of the people in the room through a few easy positions.

 

The first five to ten minutes or so of the class was actually pretty easy in Mickey’s opinion. It was mostly stretches that any moron with limbs could do. He and Mandy were in the back of the class, their mats laid out right beside each other’s, and Mickey found that he actually didn’t hate this whole yoga thing as much as he had assumed that he would. Especially not when he had such a hot instructor to focus on. Mandy seemed to be in her ‘zone’ so thankfully she didn’t punch Mickey’s shoulder or wiggle her eyebrows or tease him about his quite obvious instant crush like she probably would have, would they have been in another situation.

 

As alright as Mickey had done in the very beginning of the class, soon enough Ian was starting to demonstrate slightly more difficult poses. Since Mandy - and seemingly every other person in the room - had done a lot of yoga in the past, Mickey felt incredibly alone in struggling with them. The first one he just barely managed to execute, but then the instructor moved onto something called the downward facing dog - Mickey didn’t even have the energy to make a mental bad joke about how completely inappropriate that sounded.

 

It looked easy enough, but damn it, it was difficult to mimic the way in which Ian and the other students were standing. Mickey’s hands were flat onto the mat in front of him, toes pressing down into the soft foamy material; he felt like a complete idiot. Why the fuck did he agree to this whole thing again? His sister wasn’t acknowledging his struggles, instead she stayed in her own little world, most likely having forgotten all about dragging her brother with her today. Mickey rolled his eyes and had just started to relax a little bit when he felt two strong hands grip his hips, feeling as if he had just been electrocuted. In the rain. The energy suddenly shooting throughout his veins was something that he had never quite felt before.

 

“Straighten your hips a little bit?” Ian’s mumbling voice came from behind Mickey as his grip tightened a little bit further, pulling his lower body upwards, making his hips indeed a little bit straighter as he corrected his position. After Mickey had obeyed to that, though, Ian didn’t let go. Instead his fingertips dug a little bit into the older man’s body, tugging him upwards even more - and every so slightly backwards, unless Mickey was mistaken.

 

Mickey had no control over the way that his eyes slipped closed as he leaned into the touch - leaned into Ian - currently not giving a single fuck that the entire room was filled with other people. He pressed backwards a little bit, arching his back lightly. The large hands on his body tugged at him a little bit more, and it didn’t take many seconds at all before Mickey could feel something swelling against his ass. He rolled his hips a little bit - a tiny bit, in fact. So little that it wouldn’t be visibly noticeable, but that didn’t mean that the two men didn’t feel it.

 

“Just like that. You’re doing great” Ian whispered in somewhat of a mumble. At the sexy sound of his voice, Mickey’s eyebrows knitted together, his teeth capturing his bottom lip as he felt his own cock start to throb inside of his basketball shorts. This was not a good fucking idea; not now and not here. There were surely at least forty minutes left of this class, and Mickey knew that if they went any further now, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from dragging Ian out of here and into the nearest bathroom. “See? You’re a natural”

 

The hands disappeared off of Mickey’s hips, and for a second he was thankful. However, then the touch re-appeared. Ian ran his hands firmly up from the back of Mickey’s knees to his ass, kneading it roughly once or twice before he finally let go for real, backing away.

 

Mickey heard the soft steps carrying the slightly younger man towards the front of the room again, leaving himself to breath heavily, praying for his erection to calm down ever so slightly, because if it didn’t then there was a better chance of snow in hell than him getting through this entire class.

 

The next forty minutes was as close to said hell as Mickey hoped that he would ever get. While his cock wasn’t rockhard, it still wasn’t soft yet, which made one or two of the positions slightly tricky. He did his best to keep his eyes off of the hot instructor, for no other reason other than the fact that if he had those green eyes back on his for even a second, then his cock would swell right back up again - he just knew it. He would also really rather keep his sister from noticing them admiring each other. She was annoying enough already.

 

Save for Ian, though, Mickey had to admit that yoga wasn’t really turning out to be his thing. Not because it was difficult, or because it was lame, but because it was just frankly boring as fuck. Especially when all Mickey really wanted to do right now was have Ian’s cock inside of him, but he couldn’t. At least not right this second, and it was bothering the hell out of him.

 

Alas, Mickey followed along with the other students as good as he could and after a while - which might as well have been the duration of his entire life with how much Mickey was mentally jumping up and down to get there - the class was finally over for the day.

 

“Alright” Ian spoke loudly, his voice ringing throughout the room. “I hope to see a lot of you again” The women expertly started rolling their mats together, talking softly amongst themselves as they packed their things - way too slowly for Mickey’s taste. He just wanted them to get the fuck out of here already so that he could be alone with Ian - which he realized sounded a lot like he was a thirteen yearold with a crush, but at the moment he didn’t give a fuck. After that little stunt the younger man had pulled earlier, he was fucking allowed to be excited for whatever was due to go down in just about five minutes or so.

 

Mandy was still next to Mickey, rolling her burgundy colored mat together, Mickey attempting to follow along. He did his best not to look at Ian just yet, the last thing he wanted was to catch his sister wiggling her brows or nodding for him to go for it. Her ‘gentle encouragement’ was anything but just that. Once or twice, though, they did catch each other’s eyes. When about half of the class had emptied out of the room, Ian was standing across the floor, on the other side as he talked to one of the women.

 

Mickey looked up without really thinking much of it, their eyes immediately gluing to each other’s. It sounded cheesy as fuck, but it really did feel as if time stopped once again. It lasted for a little over a second before a smile was stretched out across Ian’s face, his gaze staying on Mickey’s for a beat before he shifted his attention back to the student and whatever she was talking about.

 

When Mickey finally looked back at his sister, she had her arms crossed out in front of herself, a smirk perfectly perched onto her lips. Before she could make some crude remark, though;

 

“I fucking swear to god, Mands. Don’t say anything” Normally, her brother’s begging only made Mandy want to annoy him even more, but today she had some kind of a feeling that that wouldn’t be a good idea. So she swallowed, not doing anything to wipe the smirk off of her face as she uncrossed her arms, leaning down to retrieve her bag up from the floor.

 

“See you at home?” A small breath of relief escaped out through Mickey’s parted lips as he nodded in confirmation. His sister crossed her arms yet again, and somehow he knew what was coming before she even opened her mouth. “Seriously though, Mick. Fucking get on that!” She spoke in somewhat of a whisper shout, earning herself another punch to her arm.

 

“Fuck you, bitch. Get out of here”

 

“Have fun” Mandy said, holding out the last word as she turned around, walking towards the exit of the room. There were still eight students or so left in the room; talking to Ian, packing their things and whatnot, so Mickey focused his energy on rolling his mat up once again, making sure that it was perfect and straight, if only because it wasted some time and kept him from thinking about his still half hard cock.

 

Once again, it felt like the duration of his lifetime, but finally Mickey looked up and Ian was talking the last woman towards the door, talking softly to her. He caught a word or two of the mumbles like ‘strong core’ and ‘stretching’ but he couldn’t be bothered to listen in even more. Instead he put his mat back onto the rack where he had borrowed it, and then he waited. It didn’t take more than a minute or so before Ian said a polite goodbye to the student, expertly locking the door behind her without any hesitation; then he turned around to face Mickey.

 

They were still quite a few feet away from each other at opposite ends of the room when their eyes connected once again. By now Mickey thought that he had waited way too long, though, so he pushed any possible shame or insecurities to the side as he darted across the room towards the taller man. Ian immediately accepted him into his arms, wrapping them around his body as their mouths slammed together, the kiss not much more than heat, teeth, tongue and passion.

 

A low groan sounded in the base of Ian’s throat as Mickey slid his tongue over his, tasting him, craving every single little part of him. When they had first said hello to each other all of an hour or so ago, Mickey had had some kind of soft and fluttery feeling in his gut - now it was back and stronger than ever. Ian’s lips fit fucking perfectly in between his own, the kisses passionate yet somehow sweet and loving at the same time. His hands dug into the flesh of Mickey’s back through the fabric, almost as if he was thirsting to have him even closer to him despite the fact that their chests were already pressed together.

 

Mickey’s hands were on the side of Ian’s neck, fingertips slipping into the red hair, his eyes clenched closed as he enjoyed every single sound, every single touch of this other man. He certainly hadn’t gone to his sister’s fucking yoga class with the intention of hooking up with he instructor, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He wanted this man so fucking bad, and he had no idea how he could possibly have such strong feelings for somebody that he didn’t know whatsoever. In this very moment, though, he couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck.

 

“Fucking tease” Mickey managed to mumble into Ian’s mouth before attempting to deepen the kiss a little bit further. His hands slipped down from Ian’s neck, and he could feet the soft cotton fabric under his palms as he slid them town, feeling the dips of his pronounced muscles underneath; he could feel his cock growing to full hardness as this point, something inside of him absolutely screaming to have him. Mickey’s hands made it down to his v-line and he changed directions as they continued kissing, slipping them underneath his tank top instead, just barely keeping a groan in at how fucking perfect his body felt. The shapes of his abs, the warmth of his skin.

 

“Can’t fucking help it” Ian mumbled back, breaking the kiss so that he could peel his shirt off of his body, throwing it to the side with a small sound. Mickey took the opportunity to do the same with his own, right before Ian tugged him back in to resume the kiss, his tongue pushing far into his mouth as if he wanted every single part of Mickey. His right arm was laced around Mickey’s neck, pulling them close together as the older man now wrapped his arms tightly around his waist as they continued exploring each other’s mouths, small groans of appreciation filling the room. “You’re too fucking hot. Need you” Ian added then, the muttered words landing right onto Mickey’s tongue, making a small moan escape his lips at the words.

 

Mickey felt Ian’s left hand slide down his back, cupping his ass gently, tugging him even closer to him, their swelling crotches gently rubbing against each other through the four thin layers of fabric.

 

“Fuck” The older man cursed thickly, torn between pressing back into Ian’s hand or rolling his hips forwards to create some friction in between their cocks. Thankfully, soon he didn’t have to pick because Ian broke the kiss, dipping his head to press a wet kiss to Mickey’s jawline, close to his ear. The blue eyes slipped closed as he continued mouthing at the kiss, seemingly for no other reason than because he wanted to mark him up, and despite his usual beef with hickeys, he currently couldn’t bring himself to give a single fuck. He wanted Ian so badly right now, and he had a feeling that he would let him do almost just about anything.

 

Ian kept his lips on Mickey’s jawline for a few seconds before he moved his mouth further down, sinking down onto his knees, pressing kisses as he went. Mickey’s thick lips were parted, short breaths escaping as he dipped his head, looking down at Ian, pupils most likely completely blown. Ian added his right hand to Mickey’s ass as well, kneading both cheeks roughly, seemingly enjoying the firm feeling as he continued mouthing at Mickey’s lower abdomen and hipbones.

 

By now, Mickey was completely torn between watching the absolute magic that was happening and just closing his eyes and enjoying it. Watching won, though. Of course it did. Ian looked way too good down on his knees for him to be able to keep from it. The big green eyes blinked up at Mickey as Ian continued mouthing and licking at his hips, his hands continuing their movements, massaging his ass through the thin fabric. Mickey couldn’t help but let one of his hands land on his shoulder, fingers slightly slipping into the red hair as he watched him tease them both.

 

Finally though, Ian moved his hands to Mickey’s front; hooking his fingers into the waistband of the shorts and tugging them down along with his boxers, the fabric pooling around his ankles. A soft sound escaped Mickey’s throat at the feeling of his erection being let completely free, the light chill of the room arousing him even a little bit more.

 

Ian placed his hands back onto Mickey’s body, cupping them securely around his hips as he blinked up at the older man, wasting no time taking the pink length into his warm and welcoming mouth.

 

“Fuck” Mickey immediately cursed at the feeling, curling his fingers a little bit, bringing some of the red hair into his hand. He wasn’t quite all too sure what the word was a reaction to - the hot, perfect heat of Ian’s mouth, or the vision of his perfect, pink lips stretched around his cock, those big and deep green eyes staring up at him as he gently bobbed his head. Ian looked even hotter like this - he looked so fucking dirty, and Mickey loved it.

 

Ian expertly swirled his tongue over the slit in the tip, tasting the light, sadly taste of precome coating his tongue. Mickey swallowed dryly, completely unable to take his eyes off of the perfect man that was on his knees in front of him. Ian’s thumbs were rubbing smooth and soft circles on the soft skin of Mickey’s hips as he moved his head up and down his cock, deep throating on almost every third time. Mickey could do nothing but keep a firm grip on the red hair, dumbly blinking down at him, feeling his entire body throb in pleasure, his eyebrows knitted together.

 

Their eyes were still completely glued to one another’s, neither of them able to break the eye contact. Ian hollowed his cheeks a little bit, continuing to give the other man everything that he had.

 

“You look so fucking good” Mickey’s voice was cracky, rough and tired. Laced with pleasure. Ian hummed in appreciation, the vibrations rolling straight into Mickey’s cock, making him dig his teeth into his bottom lip for a second.

 

Soon, Ian pulled off with a thick sounding plop. Mickey’s lips were parted as he readied himself to complain; reading himself to beg for more of Ian’s mouth because he was too fucking good at that. Before he could, though, he saw Ian reach into one of the large pockets of his own shorts, pulling out a single packet of lube along with a condom. The condom was thrown to the side for now, and Ian ripped the lube open, preparing two of his fingers before he straightened his back again, blinking up at Mickey as he took him into his mouth once again.

 

This time, Mickey actually let his eyes slip closed; there was just no other possibility. Ian’s mouth felt way too fucking good wrapped around his throbbing, begging cock. He sucked Mickey off expertly, his lips tightly suctioned around the warm length, his tongue dancing over the tip at just the right moment. Mickey’s hand returned to the red hair, tugging a little bit more, urging the younger man on.

 

It didn’t take all that long at all before Mickey felt the pad of Ian’s middle fingers gently massaging his puckered him as he continued blowing him. The older man’s head was tilted backwards in pleasure, his adams apple bopping up and down in his throat as he gently started rocking back and forth, thirsting to have both Ian’s mouth and his fingers. He wanted all of it, and right now.

 

Ian worked the first finger in easily enough, still moving his mouth up and down Mickey’s cock. His muscles clenched and unclenched around the digit, trying to get used to the feeling. The dark eyebrows furrowed a little bit more; Ian’s fingers were fucking perfect. Long and steady, but not way too fucking thin. Ian fucked Mickey gently, and the shorter man started rocking back and forth again, this time getting something out of it. They quite quickly managed to built up somewhat of a rhythm; Mickey rolled his hips forwards, his cock pressing into Ian’s mouth, and then he moved backwards, feeling his finger slip back into his hole. Ian was way too fucking good at this shit, and if they kept it up for way too long, Mickey doubted that he would be able to make it to the actual fucking.

 

Soon, though, Mickey stopped his movements and let Ian regain some of the control of the situation once again. Mickey dipped his head back down, eyes slipping back open and connecting with green right as Ian hollowed his cheeks, continuing to bob his head up and down his cock at a medium pace; carefully working a second finger into the older man. A soft groan sounded in the base of Mickey’s throat, his grip on the red hair tightening a little bit further as he watched Ian on his knees, somehow looking like a fucking adonis.

 

Ian carefully scissored his fingers a little bit, stretching Mickey good and ready to make sure that he would be able to take his cock without much pain. The dark eyebrows were still knitted in pleasure, Mickey completely unable to take his eyes off of Ian as he continued sucking him off, his fingers back to fucking him at a good and steady pace, preparing his hole.

 

Ian batted his eyelashes, and Mickey had finally had more than enough.

 

“Fuck, man. That’s enough. Need your cock right this fucking second” He groaned, tugging a little bit extra at the red hair to get Ian to pull off. Thankfully, the younger man didn’t put up much of a fight, and instead took his mouth off of him with a plop, gently sliding his fingers out of Mickey’s body. He wrapped a secure hand around his cock, licking a thick and sure stripe from his balls up to the very tip, causing another moan to fall out of Mickey’s mouth.

 

“Get down here” Ian spoke roughly, referring to the floor he was currently on as he expertly grabbed a hold of the waistband of his shorts, tugging them down along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked and ready. “Want to see you fuck yourself on this cock. You’ll look so fucking good, fuck” He added, then, wrapping a hand around himself, stroking his cock gently as he looked up at Mickey.

 

Mickey swallowed dryly before obeying, sinking down onto his knees and pushing Ian backwards, straddling his lower body. A small smirk was stretched out across Ian’s lips as he leaned back onto his elbows, watching the other man climb on top of him. Mickey let himself give into the throbbing urge to surge down, pressing another deep kiss to Ian’s lips, head completely spinning at how fucking right and perfect it felt. His hands rested on the sides of the taller man’s neck, his fingertips slipping into the red strands of hair as the kiss deepened for a second before Mickey finally gathered up the strength to pull away, sucking on Ian’s bottom lip as he straightened up, letting it go with a wet sounding plop.

 

Ian hummed, his tongue darting out to wet his lips at the beautiful sight of Mickey perched on top of him. Mickey swallowed, never breaking their eye contact as he reached his hand out to grasp the condom that Ian had previously thrown to the side, ripping it open with his teeth. He looked away from the green eyes, fixing his gaze on the thick erect cock underneath him instead, placing the condom onto the tip before firmly rolling it down, stroking Ian a few more times that what was necessary, if only to tease him a little bit further. A small moan fell out from in between Ian’s lips at the touch, and Mickey dug his teeth into his bottom lip as he looked back up at him, small smiles covering both of their faces.

 

Mickey eased himself a little bit further up Ian’s body, reaching behind him to get a hold of his cock, making sure that it was alined with his prepared hole. Ian placed his sure hands back onto his waist, holding him steady; once Mickey was sure that he was in the correct position, he let go of Ian’s cock, placing his flat palms onto his chest. Their eyes stayed deep into one another’s as Mickey finally sank back down, both of them letting out long moans of appreciation as they connected.

 

Mickey’s hands curled into fists and then back out again, feeling Ian’s huge, perfect cock fill him up in a way that nobody else had ever done before. It felt too fucking good already, he couldn't imagine that he had ever felt this way in the past. His entire body was throbbing, mind almost completely blank. Soon the eye contact became way too much for both of them, and Mickey tilted his head backwards, both of their eyes slipping closed in pleasure, neither of them moving just yet.

 

Ian could feel every single ridge and every single dip inside of Mickey, working around him, the tight, hot heat enveloping him. Soon, he couldn’t help but open his eyes again, seeing Mickey’s perfect frame on top of him, head tilted backwards, adams apple bopping up and down.

 

“You look so fucking sexy, fuck” Ian said roughly, his thumbs rubbing large and smooth circles on the soft skin. The words seemed to have snapped Mickey back into reality somehow, because he finally lifted himself up until only the very tip of Ian’s cock rested inside of him; then he sank back down, dragging a low grunt out of himself. His black eyebrows were knitted together, eyes clenched closed as he repeated the action, picking up a good pace.

 

Ian’s throat felt completely and utterly snapped shut, his hands tightening around Mickey’s hips, helping him up and down, pleasure completely coursing throughout both of their veins, the room filling with deep moans and groans. Mickey’s hands clenched back into fists as he did his best to pick up a little bit more speed, fucking himself on Ian’s perfect cock, his own starting to sting a little bit, begging for attention as it bopped with his movements.

 

Ian fought to keep his eyes open; Mickey looked way too good riding him, and he didn’t want to miss it. His entire body was starting to become covered in a thin layer of sweat, a strand of the black hair falling down over his forehead. His pale skin was littered with small and tiny brown freckles, dipping away for his abs. Ian could see the red color of the hickey coming through, and he felt oddly proud of what he had accomplished; Mickey being marked up by him made it look as if he wasn’t available. As if he was taken by Ian’s - it felt really fucking good to have that somehow, despite the terrifyingly tiny amount of time that they had known each other.

 

Mickey continued fucking himself on Ian’s cock, hands clenching and unclenching; lips parted, deep grunts escaping out through his mouth, blending together with the slight ‘thud thud thud’ of their skin colliding over and over again.

 

Ian tightened his hold on Mickey’s hips a little bit further, his fingertips digging deep into the pale and perfect flesh, most likely laying the groundwork for some nice bruises - not that either of them gave a shit at this point.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Mickey’s groans suddenly turned into curses, and Ian got the idea that he had found his prostate; he lifted his feet a little bit, planting them flat onto the floor, making sure that he kept the good grip on Mickey’s body as he started fucking up into him, hitting that one stop over and over again, drilling Mickey to pieces.

 

All Mickey could do was stop his own movements and take it.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” He continued chanting, eyebrows still knitted together, head tilted backwards; he thought that maybe some kind of stars were appearing in front of his eyes. “Yes, yes! Fuck, Ian! Right fucking there! Fuck me, just like that!” Mickey’s babbling did nothing but drive Ian even more crazy as he tightened his hold even a little bit further, slamming his cock both harder and faster into him, making them both stumble closer and closer to the edge, neither of them one hundred percent aware anymore - they were completely and utterly caught up in one another, chasing their orgasms down.

 

Mickey’s scratching left Ian with red marks all across his chest, and it crossed the younger man’s mind that this was a moment that he would be replaying each and every time he would look in the mirror for the next two days or so. He would remember the connection that he felt with Mickey; he would remember how fucking amazing his ass was; he would remember how hot he looked on top of him, riding him into oblivion - but most of all, he would remember that he actually contemplated the fact that ‘love at first sight’ may not all be complete bullshit.

 

Mickey wasn’t moving at all, instead he was letting Ian take all of the control for himself, stabbing up into him, driving them both completely and utterly insane, pleasure, need and heat coursing throughout their veins as they inched closer and closer to their highs.

 

Ian sped up even a little bit more, forcing Mickey down onto his cock three or four more times with all of his might before finally he stopped, staying balls deep inside of him, his grip on his hips not loosening for a second as they both shot their loads simultaneously, both pairs of eyes clenches closed, heads thrown backwards. Mickey’s load painted his own chest along with Ian’s while he felt Ian fill the thin condom up with his.

 

They both completely thrummed and shook and throbbed through it, Ian’s sigh whitening as Mickey saw stars, neither of them having ever come this had before. When they were finally done, Mickey collapsed on top of Ian, capturing his lips in between his own. A low hum of appreciation sounded in the base of Ian’s throat as they explored each other’s mouths for a second before pulling apart.

 

  
All of five minutes later, the men were on their feet again; tugging their clothes back onto their sore and sweat soaked bodies. Mickey could feel his thighs burning, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow - but he also knew that this had been so much more than worth it.

 

“Hey” Ian’s soft voice caught his attention when they were both fully dressed once again. Mickey had been standing with his back towards the taller man, but now he turned back around, taking a few steps closer, just enough that he could just barely sense he heat coming off of Ian. Ian swallowed, his right hand traveling up to Mickey’s temple, brushing a few of the black strands backwards.

 

Mickey was well aware of the fact that it hadn’t even been three hours since he and Ian had first seen each other, but he also knew that he had never looked at anybody in the way that he did Ian. And nobody had ever really looking at him the way that Ian did either. They just… fit. Somehow. Just like that.

 

“Will you let me take you out on a date? Tomorrow night?” Ian’s tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip in nervousness, his eyes deep inside of Mickey’s.

 

“Man, I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow, much less go out” Mickey shook his head with a chuckle, not seeing any kind of reason to sugarcoat things, they both knew how hard they had gone at it. Ian joined in, a couple of chuckles escaping his own lips as his hand slid down to the back of Mickey’s neck.

 

“How about I come over to your place then? Bring some food and um… make sure that you won’t be able to walk for the whole week? That sound any better?” Ian asked then, raising his eyebrows slightly as they somehow got closer and closer without even trying. Like two magnets or some shit. Two halves of a whole.

 

“Yes” Mickey confirmed, completely unable to keep the ridiculous grin off of his face. Ian grinned right back, surging down to seal it with another deep and perfect kiss.

 

  
Exactly one year from that day, they were standing at the altar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for letting me get this bullshit out of my head. Now I can go back to working on the things that I actually need to lmao


End file.
